The Great Experiment
by rewrittengirl
Summary: It's a funny thing, really, how a little experiment with touch can spell so many interesting consequences for so many people. Or perhaps its just two people, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, that get the interesting ones. They'll never be the same again.


**Title:**The Great Experiment

**Author:** Rewrittengirl

**Fandom:** Sherlock (TV series)

**Wordcount:** 1,000 words.

**Rating:** T for teen, for now, perhaps M later, perhaps not.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson, as of right now.

**Pairing(s):** Shwatsonlock

**Warning(s):** No real warnings for this chapter. Though John probably needs a warning. xD

**Contains:** Talks of experimentation, a surprise, dishes, trust, I dunno, stuff. *shrugs*

**Notes: **I really should be doing homework right now, but this morning after I woke up from an AMAZING DREAM about what I wanted to be the first episode of the new season of Sherlock where they KISSED AND HUGGED AND EMBRACED AND CRAP (that I only remember that much of even though I saw the entire episode in my head), I plotted out an entire fic around the premise that Sherlock feels like experimenting on John. What he's doing, you'll have to read on to figure out. Sorry for the lame shortness of this chapter, but I think this pretty much covers everything from Sherls's pov. Every other chapter will be John's POV or Sherlocks' POV. I may skip sometimes, I dunno.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock Holmes, nor any of the characters mentioned in this fic (apart from one introduced later). Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns the characters, and the BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss own the modernized version. If I owned the BBC version, Holmes would have kissed Watson in a dark alleyway in thanks for saving his life. Episode one. :3

**Summary:** It's a funny thing really, how a little experiment can spell so many interesting consequences for so many people. Or perhaps its just two people, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, that get the interesting ones. Either way, they'll never be the same (or love anyone else for that matter) again. In the long run, the experiment should be a success. But is it, really?

* * *

><p>With a bit of luck, Sherlock might have found someone else to test his experiment on. As it was, John was really the only one available. Besides, John was the practical choice, much more so than any random stranger. He knew from past experiments that random strangers didn't take so well to his varied ministrations.<p>

He'd rather not like to go through those lawsuits again...

Sherlock trusted John, which was more than he could say for anyone else on this earth. So he was the logical choice. Practical. Intellectual. Quite perfect, in fact, in every which way.

The idea of the experiment began on Valentine's Day. A disgusting holiday, to be sure. But he had observed its celebrators varied means of affection they showed on one another, and it got him thinking, wondering, really, what sort of chemical in the brain produced the need for human beings to intermingle.

Ah, that's right. _Hormones_.

It was quite funny, because Sherlock had never really experienced these feelings produced by hormones, and doubted he ever would. But he would sure John would be a willing test subject. Just to be absolutely _sure and positive_.

"John," he said whilst the doctor was cleaning dishes a few days later, something he always neglected doing himself. Sweet John, always considerate of the poor sociopath. Ha.

"Hmm?" he mumbled through the sound of the faucet screeching out water like a common garden hose.

He pranced up behind him and tapped the man on the shoulder. John turned around and blinked, smiling at him. That was nice, he was in a good mood. Probably more receptive to Sherlock's "asinine" ways, as he liked to put it.

"You'd humor me if I asked you to, correct?" he said, plain and simple.

John reached over to turn off the water blindly, still looking at his companion. His eyes narrowed, and he raised his eyebrow. "Depends..."

Sherlock's brow furrowed. "Depends on what?"

The doctor shrugged. "On what it is you're going to ask me, of course? What else would it depend on, the earth's rotation?"

Sherlock stared off for a moment, trying to comprehend that statement. "W-well..."

John clearly rolled his eyes, mumbling "I was just joking," and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter and staring up at the ever so tall Sherlock. "Out with it, you old git, what do you want?"

Sherlock hmphed, and proceeded to explain his cause. "I suppose I've come to you in the name of science, for you do so know how I love a good experiment." The doctor nodded, shrugging again, in that old peculiar way of his. Sherlock continued, "I find myself in a dilemma, because I'd like to perform a particular experiment, but it requires one person other than myself. I do so trust you, John, more than I do any other fellow, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me... well... Experiment on you, I suppose."

John blinked, quite astonished at this suggestion. "What sort of experiment? And you suppose? You never suppose anything, you _know_."

Ah. Here was the problem. John, though always a loyal companion, would probably not take well to his experimental suggestion, even though he didn't usually mind being his guinea pig. Perhaps he had come off too strongly in his proposal? Perhaps if they'd discussed it in a passing conversation, it might not seem so straight-forward. It was far too late to go back now, unfortunately.

Sherlock pursed his lips. "I don't usually suppose. I suppose _ow_ because I do not know how to explain the experiment to you until I do it, so I won't. It is a strange experiment, and you might think it odd at first, but I'm sure in the long run you'll realize its intellectual merit."

John scoffed. "Sherlock, when have I ever understood any of your experiments?"

The detective's eyes dropped to the floor, and he shrugged. Maybe this one was different? he thought, but didn't say.

His... friend sighed (for what else could he call him at this point?). "Go on, what's the catch?"

"Catch, what catch?"

"The catch, there's always a catch with these kinds of things."

"There's no catch, I only ask that you trust me."

John paused.

"You... do trust me, correct?"

John stayed paused.

"I... I trust you, in fact it is my trust in you that I find most valuable to me. It is why I come to you with such an important experiment. Do... do you feel the same trust for me?"

"Of course I do."

Sherlock felt better then. "I promise the experiment won't last long, and you can go about your day however you see fit afterward. I just want to collect my data."

John blinked, and uncrossed his arms, standing up straight in that strict military style of his, and shrugged. "A-alright... What does this experiment have to do with me, anyway?"

"Nothing in particular, you're just a test subject, but you're the only one I trust enough to let me go through with it."

"Sherlock... should I be worried?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Just close your eyes, and in a few moments, I'll be finished."

"... It's not going to hurt is it?"

The other man rolled his eyes. "Just close them and wait for me to begin the experiment."

He could tell John was skeptical, but he slowly and begrudgingly obliged.

Sherlock smiled, and became quite giddy at the thought of an experiment. He had been so bored recently that it was a nice change of pace.

"Thank you, John. You're most helpful." With that, Sherlock stepped closer.

Their lips pressed together, and all throughout Sherlock's mind, data was being collected at lightning speed, from the way it tasted, to the way it smelled, to the way it felt, to the way John was positively being the most _uncooperative _test subject the world has ever seen.

Perhaps the coffee girl would have been a better choice. Though the lipstick might have smeared.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, read and review to see what happens next! I know, me and my ongoing stories, but this one's fun and quirky, and counters the drama from my other ones. <strong>


End file.
